Untamed Chapter: 1
by Nathan Spees
Summary: This is my ORIGINAL story, about a boy named Skylar Gray who soon figures out that there is more then the human realm in this world, and it is most "Untamed"


UntamedUntamedBy Nathan Spees

Chapter 1: a new friend.

A story is a tale told to others for entertainment. A fictional story is one that did not actually happen, but was created, made by the mind and forged by words. My name Is Skylar Gray. Many would believe the story that I tell is fiction, but I assure you that in my tale, the word is forgotten. I've done things that most others wouldn't think is possible. I've seen things that, if announced, would be mistaken for insane gibberish. I will tell my tale, and you will believe that is isn't real. So I tell you, do not let the confines of the HUMAN mind, Expand your mental and physical limitations. Let your mind explore the world of the unnatural.

"Wake up Sky, time for school!" I heard my mom yelling from downstairs. I woke up and looked around my new room. A lot of boxes were still left unpacked. My clothes were strewn all over the floor. All my posters were yet to be unpacked and I was sleeping on what was barely qualified as a mattress.

"Now Skylar!"

"I'm coming mom!" I tried my best to reach her ear, but I never had much of a yelling voice.

"What?" I heard my mom yell back up stairs. I took out my cell phone and dialed the home number. I heard my mom pick up.

"Hello?"

"I'll be down in a few minutes"

"Well hurry up Skylar, I don't want you to be late for your first day of school." I rolled out of bed and looked for some clean clothes. I went over to the "clean pile" on the floor and searched for something that wasn't too wrinkled. I ended up in a super Mario t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I unplugged my phone from the charger, grabbed my school stuff and headed downstairs.

My mom was talking on the phone and cooking bacon while my 2-year-old brother Raff was sitting in his high chair, trying to master the mechanics of a sippy-cup. It didn't look like he was making much progress.

"Did you remember your phone?" I wasn't sure whether my mother was talking to the person on the phone or me. I answered anyway.

"Yeah"

"What abut your school supplies?"

"Yes mom"

"Well then, you have to leave in…" She glanced at the clock on the microwave, "four minutes. After school, remember to come home right away so that the baby sitter can go home." She never said anything to the person on the phone, they must have had a faucet for a mouth, one turn and water starts flowing non-stop. I chuckled as I wrote that thought down. My mom had convinced me to write down all the jokes that popped into my head; I wanted to be a stand up comedian so it sounded like a good Idea. Apparently my mom saw me pull out my notebook.

"Think of a good one?" She asked, hanging up the phone and empting the bacon on too a plate.

"I suppose so." I said, putting my notebook away.

"Care to elaborate?" My mom hates when I don't tell her my jokes, so I try to avoid it as much as possible

"Not really" I said, she sighed really heavy and went over to help my brother with advanced task of drinking apple juice. I grabbed a banana for breakfast, said goodbye to my mom and headed off to school.

I've never really liked school, I like the work and learning and making friends, the environment is just a bit institutional for me though. I headed for the school down the street. After moving from Texas, the Chicago winters still have been surprising me. It's amazing how people would live here. Its either relatively warm, or a blizzard with sub-zero temperatures.

I slowly walked up to my new school, Neil Armstrong high school lumbered in the distance. I started having a mini panic attack due to the fact that this particular school happened to look like a factory. It was almost perfectly square with a heater on top, spewing fog like a steam engine. I saw kids getting off of busses, laughing with their friends as they went inside to warm up. The morning bell rang just as I got to my locker. Due to my odd habit of having to know exactly where I'm going, I already memorized all of my class periods and room numbers, not to mention how to get there. If the seniors really did tell whether or not you were a freshman, I was surely convinced I would get past their radar.

I managed to get through my first classes without any problems, but then came lunch. I was almost sure that there was a whole country in this cafeteria it was huge! I managed to get my lunch and sit down, avoiding seniors and some odd-looking lunch supervisors. I started to eat when I had a dizzying feeling. I looked up and across the lunchroom I saw a man staring right at me. He was tall, bald, and looked like he had jumped straight out of Raiders of the Lost Ark. He had what looked like a whip coiled around his belt, and a pistol still in its holster on the other side of his belt. I pretended not to notice him and stared to his immediate left watching him in my peripheral vision. I was getting nervous, not only was this strange guy staring at me, but nobody else seemed to notice or care that a bald crocodile hunter was standing in a high school cafeteria. I finished my lunch and headed off to the bathroom to escape the strange man's gaze.

After managing to get through the rest of the day without seeing the strange man, I headed home. I was staring at the ground while walking thinking about what happened. I watched as cars drove by, the large skyscrapers on either side of me flashing with lights.

"Why was that guy watching me?" I asked myself out loud.

"You too, huh?" I whirled around to see a boy my about my age who looks like he had been walking right behind me this whole time. He was taller then me and definitely more muscular. His blonde hair reflected the snow making it seem white. His eyes were squinted from the sun.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked, I didn't remember ever seeing him at school.

"My name is Jack Rowan, I've noticed that Mr. White has been watching you."

"Mr. White?" Now I was Intrigued.

"Tall, bald man…looks like Indiana Jones" He explained.

"Oh," I said, finally realizing who he was talking about, "Yeah, he was looking at me, but do you know who he is?"

"Of Course, he's the gym teacher num-nuts! He just teaches senior gym." With that sputter I finally picked up his accent. Chicago born for sure.

"Wait, so you're a senior? Why are you talking to me?" I wasn't sure whether or not to trust him, but he knew about the guy staring at me.

"Because you're not the first one that Mr. White has glared at. So far I've seen him do that to one other person. A boy named Paul Jacobs."

My heart skipped a beat as I recognized the boys name from an article I did a report on back in Texas. Paul Jacobs suddenly went missing and then was found two years later with wounds that had never been seen before. As if made by medieval weapons.

"Wait, what are you saying?" I asked nervously.

"I'm saying watch out. You never know whose out there." After saying that, he turned and headed back in the direction of the school. I watched him turn the corner, and he was gone. It was just me, the snow, and every single thought in my head rushing through at the same time.


End file.
